parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 3 (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"To the Rescue Part 3" is the third episode of Season 2 of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The heroes luckily manage to slow the boat down as it nearly crashes into the city, and the boys continue their pursuit of Dr. Drakken, with Professor and Rufus joining them in their quest, because Professor still wants to get back at Drakken for sinking his house. Meanwhile, as he and his men are out at sea on a makeshift raft, Drakken remembers he's forgotten to bring the ruby back to Merlock and orders his goons to hurry up. He makes it back to the factory and into Merlock's helicopter just in time to bring the ruby back to his master without him ever finding out that it was missing. With the ruby in his possession, Merlock heads for Glacier Bay. The boys and their companions are unable to stop the copter from taking off, but Professor offers to bring them to meet a friend of his who could fly them to Glacier Bay. His friend is a pilot named James Possible, whom he used to have adventures with. When they arrive at the abandoned military plane where James supposedly lives, they meet his inventive daughter, Kim who explains that he's been gone for over a year now. She offers to fly them to Glacier Bay with her dad's old plane, the Screaming Eagle. Upon their arrival, they end up crashing the plane because Kim had wheels instead of skis for landing gear. She's rather upset with this, but after a pep talk from her friends, she begins to repair it, but not before providing the guys with an iceboat to go after Merlock in. Nearby, a mad scientist named Pete has been ordered by Merlock to construct a giant laser cannon powered by the ruby (otherwise, it's just "a big overgrown flashlight"). After finishing it, Pete uses the laser cannon to slice up the ground so Merlock's choppers can lift it into the air. Pleased with this, Merlock leaves in his copter, leaving Dr. Drakken behind with Pete. When Pete catches the humans scurrying on his laser, he orders Dr. Drakken to take care of them, which he proceeds to do by throwing snowballs at them and knocking them off the glacier. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Aldrin Klordane - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Percy - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Sergeant Spinelli - Zuba (Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa) * Donald Drake - Marty (Madagascar) * Plato - Fred Jones (Scooby Doo) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) Gallery: Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible Happy.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg|Rufus as Zipper 1819755dr drakken 22 .jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Monkey Fist in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior-0.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-515.jpg|Merlock as Aldrin Klordane Dijon.jpg|Dijon as Percy Zuba in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Marty in Madagascar 2 Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Marty as Donald Drake Fred Jones in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Fred Jones as Plato Pete in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Pete as Professor Nimnul Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:4000Movies